the_great_tomefandomcom-20200216-history
Vega Tylvaren
History Vega is the thirteenth child of the Tylvaren family, a smaller group of nobles living in the Mandate. Her father is the head of the family, Clovis Tylvaren. They focus on holding advisory positions to higher nobles and government officials, having many children to send to various aspects of life. Some of her brothers and sisters are in religious groups, others serving in military, and so on. Vega is transgender, improperly assigned male at birth. She was sheltered away for the early part of her life, her father wanting a child reserved for other needs if something happened to her older siblings. At 50 she was sent to the College Premier, a university made up of large towers. It's meant to be a fully contained place for students to spend a long time learning and then be sent away to enlighten and spread knowledge to those that need it. In reality it's a sheltered place for rich kids to learn how to spread their family's legacy. Vega was extremely shy and reserved most of her life, knowing something was off but never able to place what it was. A teacher at the College took her under his wing, Bubblesworth Ringleflat Wacker, or Bubsy to friends. Bubsy was quite different from the other teachers at the school, there for a similar reason to Vega: his family pushed him there. He taught her lots of things the lessons overlooked or only showed one side of, giving her a wider range of knowledge. Access to his secret stash of literature also allowed Vega to find herself and figure out her true self. Bubsy accepted her without a second thought and they immediately set out to find a way to help Vega look the way she wanted. Knowing that doing it would mean she couldn't stay, they also got her ready to run from the school and find her way somewhere else. They finally figured out a method using chemicals and transmutation magic, and on the last night of Nekradom, they performed the procedure and Vega ran from the school to find her way. Current Events Vega found her way to Graveden's Wharf at the behest of several strange hints left along the way. There she was told to find The Star-Crossed Lover, and join on as their doctor. After a test involving whips and the First Mate, Vega was accepted on. In the incident with the Kraken and the charlatan cleric, Vega lost her life in an explosion on the ship. Thaigg managed to trigger a time reset and brought the crew back to life. It's had an effect on her mental state, but she's handling it well. Through lots of hijinks and sitcom-esque miscommunications, Vega got into a relationship with Tanniiez. It was unfortunately quite short, as Tanniez lost her life in a fight with several seaweed golems, sacrificing her life to stop one from tearing apart the ship. Her romantic pursuits found her testing the waters with Kailani and Jade as well. The two ended up breaking things off with Vega after finding a polyamorous relationship wasn't in the cards for them. The sharp ending of two relationships along with dying had a bad impact on Vega, and she had a moment of regressing back to the state she was in at the College. She tried closing off her emotions and any sort of connections to others. The crew was able to bring her back from the state and to her normal self, resolved to be the kind, friendly, and helpful doctor she wanted to be. Vega found out it was Scrimmble Scrammble, the SEER of the ship, that led her to the Star-Crossed Lover. They became close, and when Scrimmble Scrammble started having some existential issues with their SIGHT, Vega offered to help, along with Fang and Imrea. They discovered that the SEER's way of connecting Circles of creatures had to do with intercourse, and for the sake of science, Vega and Scrimmble Scrammble slept together. Pogo Pogo is the cutest little bugger in the whole gosh darn world. He is a homonculus created by Vega, recently completed and brought fully to life. He's been a project for years, and experiments on the ship allowed her to finish. His main abilities are flight, and the creation of tiny versions of the potions that Vega creates. He can understand all languages Vega is capable of, and typically does what he can to help the crew. Pogo is also a known criminal, having helped Scrimmble Scrammble break into Vega's stash of experimental substances. Fruity Fizz One of Vega's main experiments through her years has been deciphering and finding the formulas for flavor and scent. She's turned these into lots of fun projects, including Fruity Fizz. By combining concentrated essences of fruit flavor, clean water, and magically stimulated bubbles, she's created a drink that's both healthy and delicious. Technically, Vega is capable of producing any flavor of fizz, one needs only ask.